May
May is the fifth month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar. It has 31 days. May 1 is the 121st day of the year (122nd in leap years), with 244 days remaining. *2012 – The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow was announced on the "Mickey Monitor" Newsletter. *2013 – A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas began operating in soft opening mode. May 2 is the 122nd day of the year (123rd in leap years), with 243 days remaining. *1920 – John Boswall (Wyvern) born. May 3 is the 123rd day of the year (124th in leap years), with 242 days remaining. *2005 – Disney's Happiest Celebration on Earth is released. May 4 is the 124th day of the year (125th in leap years), with 241 days remaining. *2007 – Pirate Takeover begins at Hong Kong Disneyland Resort. May 6 is the 126th day of the year (127th in leap years), with 239 days remaining. *1996 – Dominic Scott Kay (Young Will Turner) born. May 7 is the 127th day of the year (128th in leap years). There are 238 days remaining. *2011 – Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides premiered at Disneyland in Anaheim, California. May 12 is the 132nd day of the year (133rd in leap years). There are 233 days remaining. *1994 – Brendyn Bell (Cabin Boy) born. May 15 is the 135th day of the year (136th in leap years). There are 230 days remaining. *2007 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Pearl: A Pop-Up Pirate Ship published. May 18 is the 138th day of the year (139th in leap years). There are 227 days remaining. *1955 – Chow Yun-Fat (Sao Feng) born. *2011 – Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides released in countries including France and the United Kingdom. May 19 is the 139th day of the year (140th in leap years). There are 226 days remaining. *2007 – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End premiered at Disneyland in Anaheim, California. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0449088/releaseinfo May 20 is the 140th day of the year (141st in leap years), with 225 days remaining. *2011 – Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides released in the United States. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1298650/releaseinfo *2011 – The ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' ride reopens with Blackbeard replacing Davy Jones in the waterfall effect. May 22 is the 142nd day of the year (143rd in leap years). There are 223 days remaining. *2007 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released on Blu-ray. *2007 – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End released in Bahrain and Kuwait. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0449088/releaseinfo *2007 – ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (soundtrack)'' released.'' *2007 – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Remixes released. *2007 – ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) released. *2007 – Bring Me That Horizon: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Making of the Swashbuckling Movie Trilogy published. *2007 – The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean published. May 23 is the 143rd day of the year (144th in leap years), with 222 days remaining. *1983 – George Bruns died. *2007 – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End released in countries including Argentina, France and South Korea. The film premiered in Tokyo, Japan. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0449088/releaseinfo May 24 is the 144th day of the year (145th in leap years), with 221 days remaining. *2007 – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End released in countries including Australia, Hong Kong and the United Kingdom. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0449088/releaseinfo May 25 is the 145th day of the year (146th in leap years), with 220 days remaining. *2006 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide released. *2007 – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End released in countries including Brazil, Japan and the United States. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0449088/releaseinfo *2017 – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales released in Australia. May 26 is the 146th day of the year (147th in leap years), with 219 days remaining. *1986 – Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey (Syrena) born. *2017 – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales released worldwide (sans Australia). May 27 is the 147th day of the year (148th in leap years), with 218 days remaining. *2003 – Classic Disney: 60 Years of Musical Magic released. May 28 is the 148th day of the year (149th in leap years), with 217 days remaining. *2008 – Undead French and Undead Spanish added to Pirates of the Caribbean Online. May 29 is the 149th day of the year (150th in leap years), with 216 days remaining. *1985 – Jason T. Little (EITC second lieutenant) born. *2013 – Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg were announced as the directors for Pirates of the Caribbean 5. May 30 is the 150th day of the year (151st in leap years), with 215 days remaining. *1980 – Adrienne Wong (Park) born. May 31 is the 151th day of the year (152st in leap years), with 214 days remaining. *2013 – A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas debuts at the Magic Kingdom. External links * Category:Dates